


first order approved holidays and other thorns in kylo's side

by naevia_nadia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Engineer Hux, Established Relationship, First Order Bureaucracy, Fluff, His General Hux, Humor, Hux's Blue Couch, M/M, Soft Kylux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Softest of the Soft just in time for Christmas, holiday fluff, holiday romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naevia_nadia/pseuds/naevia_nadia
Summary: The First Order has but one approved holiday a standard year.  Kylo and Hux have been preparing for weeks, even going so far as to dock the Finalizer in port for shore leave.  Unfortunately, Kylo's plan are soon ruined by the news that there's an annual High Command meeting scheduled on the exact same day as the holiday.And not even Supreme Leader Kylo Ren can get General Hux out of this meeting.  Though he tries.  Hard.Luckily though, Kylo Ren finds something worthy on shore leave to bring back to Hux.  A worthy gift for the only holiday in the First Order, a worthy gift for his General.Technically, two.  Though that second one is more for Kylo's benefit, than anything else.





	first order approved holidays and other thorns in kylo's side

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!
> 
> AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! 
> 
> I hope everyone's had a wonderful holiday month of December <3
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this fic (I actually started it in November haha) and hope you enjoy the Treasured Soft!

 

* * *

 

“This sucks.”

“Get over it.”

Kylo sits on Hux’s bed in Hux’s quarters, though by now, the bedroom plus living space plus kitchenette plus tiny fresher they both somehow cram into for late night showers, is Kylo’s too, considering how he’s lived here and slept here for months now.

Kylo sits on their bed in their shared quarters, in sweatpants and nothing else, and watches Hux as he dresses in his usual uniform.  However, today, somehow, Hux seems even more put together than normal, which Kylo thought impossible.  But there Hux stands, slightly bent over to get his boots on, in his normal dressing routine of putting his entire lower half on before any of the top.  Kylo once questioned Hux about this strange routine, as it is strange that Hux chooses to be completely topless and therefore cold for half his dressing, but he only received a small scowl from Hux, who had assumed Kylo was making fun of him. 

Hux had been partially right, in that regard.

Hux successfully gets both feet in his boots and straightens up.  He walks across the bedroom to their shared closet.  As Hux rummages within it, he says, “This is our only shore leave for the next six months.”  He takes out his uniform undershirt and shrugs it on.  “We’ll be in uncharted space the entire time after, and I’m pretty sure you don’t have any missions scheduled.  You need to get off this ship, Kylo.”

“So do you.”

“Unfortunately,” Hux slams the closet door shut a bit more forcefully than usual.  “I have a High Command meeting scheduled for the entire day today.”

“Can’t you just ditch?”

Hux gives Kylo a flat look.  The effect is strong even though Hux only wears his undershirt and holds his uniform tunic in his hand.  “As a member of High Command, Kylo, no I cannot _ditch_.” 

“What if your Supreme Leader orders it?”

Hux looks even flatter, as flat as a datapad.  “No.”

Kylo dramatically throws himself back on the bed, so he stares up at the ceiling.  “Fuck, this _sucks_.  It’s a fucking First Order holiday and everything.  And I don’t even get to spend _time_ with you.  I have to go on my holiday shore leave.  All.  Alone.”

“I think you can manage shore leave by yourself, Ren.”

“But we had _plans_ , Hux,” Kylo whines.  “Plans.  Me and you.  Together.”

“It’s not like we spend all our time together anyway,” Hux mutters.

Kylo scowls at the ceiling.  “It’s like High Command _specifically_ scheduled this meeting today just to inconvenience me.”

“That’s it, Kylo,” Hux says.  “The First Order exists just to spite you.  You solved it.”

“Fuck the First Order.”

Hux lets loose the longest, most exhausted sigh Kylo has heard in a while.

“This isn’t fair,” Kylo quietly says to the ceiling.

“Life isn’t fair,” Hux replies.  Then, “Have you seen my belt?”

“I threw it at the wall yesterday,” Kylo mutters.  “Check the corner.”

“Ah,” Hux says back.

Kylo goes back to scowling at the wall.  He really was pissed; he and Hux had been looking forward to this holiday for weeks.  It was one day and one day only.  Hux had even planned ahead to have the _Finalizer_ in port for repairs on this holiday.  Beautifully, the First Order dock was part of a vibrant, rather luxurious (for the Unknown Regions, at least) spaceport.  Perfect for the holiday.  Perfect for Kylo and Hux.

The entire _Finalizer_ has been all aflutter over this news for weeks.  Or as aflutter as they could be in uniform, which honestly was a lot, considering Kylo knew that the First Order regulations for officers prohibited smiling, giggling, laughing, snorting or any other form of emotion.

Kylo knows this information due to some unfortunate information transferring after he accidentally Forced himself into Hux’s mind during some intense fucking.  Still, knowing bullshit First Order regulations that Hux doesn’t even enforce is better than what Hux learned from Kylo, which were some New Republic pop songs that Kylo can hear Hux sometimes hum when he’s deep in his work.

Hux’s lack of enforcement of these emotional regulations meant that the bridge was whispering throughout any shift.  The hallways were cluttered with people talking, especially within the civilian sections of the ship.  The mess was the worst place though; the room was already a scene of animalistic combat over food, but when excitement over a holiday spent on shore leave was added, Kylo himself was afraid to venture in there.  Last time he had, one lieutenant, in their excitement, stood on their seat preaching to a gathered crowd about the delicacies offered at this spaceport.

Apparently Hux had also heard that lieutenant’s speech, since that’s what he first brought up to Kylo when he got back to their shared quarters that night.  There was a glint in Hux’s eyes that Kylo only saw when Hux was at his most violent, which made making reservations for a restaurant at this spaceport a bit intimidating on account of Hux’s unblinking, ravenous stare.

Tragically, Kylo had to cancel those reservations three days ago, when he heard High Command was having their annual holoconference meeting the exact same day the _Finalizer_ was docked in this fancy spaceport.  On a fucking First Order holiday.

Hux took it as to be expected: he simply nodded at his datapad, confirmed his being there, set his datapad on the bedside table and curled up into Kylo’s chest to go to sleep.

Kylo, meanwhile, was fucking pissed and vibrating nearly every object in their bedroom.

Hux’s belt jangling brings Kylo out of his angsty musings.  “Fuck, you really threw this thing.”

“I was in a mood,” Kylo grumbles.

“Aren’t you always?”

Kylo sits up to defend himself, but stops at seeing Hux standing in between his legs in full uniform, sans greatcoat and hat, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

Kylo scowls again.  “You’re making fun of me.”

“Never,” Hux whispers.  Then, in a normal voice, “Come on, Ren, is it really such a tragedy?  Go out, go shopping, have a drink, get in an alley fight.  Go have fun.  It’s a holiday.”

“It won’t be fun without you.”

Hux’s face softens at Kylo’s petulance.  Kylo wants to wipe the expression off his face, but can’t really considering the First Order has ruined his entire day by taking Hux away.

Hux reaches down and grabs Kylo’s face with one gloved hand.  Kylo looks at the wall, knowing he’s being immature, but truly unable to stop himself.

“Kylo, look at me,” Hux says.  He shakes Kylo’s head a little.  Then, Hux grabs Kylo’s face with his other hand, so he’s cupping both of his cheeks, and turns Kylo towards him.  Kylo follows, unwillingly.  “Look at me.”

Kylo looks at Hux, unable to not obey his command.  His stomach swoops at the sight of Hux’s soft smile.  Kylo can’t help but glance away, smiling a self-deprecating smile.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo says.  “I’m being dramatic.”

“Yes, you are, but I like it,” Hux says, “I’m glad me being gone makes you so sad.”

“You’re happy that I’m sad?” Kylo says back, looking back at Hux. He huffs a laugh.  “That’s healthy.”

Hux’s soft smile falls into a scowl that Kylo can’t help but cherish.  “You know what I mean, Ren.”

“Do I?” Kylo says before taking Hux’s gloved hand in one of his own.  He brings it to his lips, closes his eyes and kisses the buttery leather of Hux’s gloved fingers.  Then, Kylo opens one eye to stare up at Hux, his curled hand still pressed against Kylo’s lips.

Hux still looks rather unimpressed, but there’s a faint blush rising on his pale cheeks.

Kylo opens his other eye so he can flutter his eyelashes at Hux.  That makes Hux blush even harder, though his face is still set in a scowl.  His other hand is still fully fixed onto Kylo’s face.  Without thinking, Hux’s thumb strokes at Kylo’s jaw.

“You’re a jackass,” Hux says.

“And I love it when you use that New Republic slang,” Kylo says back.  He knows he’s pushing Hux far this morning, but he wants to see Hux react.

And react Hux does.

Hux moves his hands to Kylo’s shoulders and pushes him down on the bed.  Then, still holding Kylo’s shoulders down, Hux climbs up to straddle Kylo’s stomach.  Hux sits on Kylo with enough force that it makes Kylo cough. 

Hux, still sitting on Kylo’s stomach, releases his shoulders only to cross his arms over his uniformed chest.  He’s breathing rather hard as he stares down at Kylo. 

Kylo notices that Hux’s pupils are large enough to nearly turn his irises black.

Kylo thinks he’d look the same way, if only he could fucking breathe.

“Hux, can you get your bony ass off my stomach.”

“No.  Not until you stop being a jackass.”

Kylo snorts.  “Like that’s going to happen.”

Hux leans down on his forearms, placed on either side of Kylo’s head.  This movement thankfully gets Hux’s weight off of Kylo’s stomach, but even better, it brings Hux’s face closer to Kylo’s own.  Kylo lifts his hands to grab onto Hux’s waist.  Padded as they are in uniform, Hux’s hips feel less bony than they would if Hux were naked.

Kylo still squeezes at Hux’s hips, like he always does.

Hux leans down so he’s by Kylo’s ear.  “I can dream,” he says, voice husky and low, before he shifts down to kiss Kylo’s jaw.

Kylo turns his head so Hux can better get at his neck.  Hux follows his cues and sucks on his neck, right below his jawline, before kissing his way to Kylo’s lips.  Finally, Hux kisses him, deep, with small little bites at his lower lip.  His fingers twirl themselves in the longest pieces of Kylo’s hair, sending little pricks of pleasure down Kylo’s spine. 

Hux’s nose bumps into Kylo’s, and Kylo smiles into the kiss.  He slides his hands up Hux’s crisp uniform tunic, up the padding to wrap his arms around him. Then, using all of his core muscles, Kylo sits up, not even pausing to break the kiss.

The show of strength has the desired effect on Hux, as it always does. He sinks down into Kylo’s lap, wraps his legs around Kylo’s hips and sinks his hands into Kylo’s hair, exhaling a shuddering breath as he does so. 

Kylo is just about to stand up, to flip Hux onto his back on the bed, when Hux’s comm chimes.

Hux immediately breaks out of the kiss, gasping, ignoring Kylo as he leans up to try and capture his lips again.

“Oh, fuck,” Hux says, in the entirely wrong tone for that statement that Kylo would like.

“I thought High Command wasn’t meeting for another two hours?” Kylo asks.

Hux pets at Kylo’s hair.  “Yes, but I’m getting breakfast with General Yuila.”

Kylo’s heart sinks.  “But you never eat breakfast.”  That was true; Hux usually drank a mug of caf at the speed and vigor of someone taking a shot at a bar. 

“It’s not a breakfast for _food_ ,” Hux says.  “It’s a strategy breakfast.  Me and her are the only engineers in High Command, and we need to coordinate our attack so we get funds for our projects.  I need credits for advancing our current hyperspace tracking technology.  She needs credits for a new TIE fighter model.”

Kylo wants to argue against Hux’s logic, but can’t think of anything to say that would help.  Instead, he sighs dramatically and hugs Hux closer to him, so that he’s resting his head on Hux’s shoulder.  He tries to kiss at Hux’s neck, but the high neck of the uniform tunic keeps his lips away from Hux’s lovely pale neck. 

“Kylo,” Hux says. 

“I get back from a mission literally yesterday,” Kylo grumbles.  “It’s a holiday today.  And they’re taking you from me.”

“For one day,” Hux says, trying to suppress a laugh, but failing.

“We had reservations,” Kylo whines against Hux’s neck.

“Kylo,” Hux says.  He lifts Kylo’s head from his neck and holds it in front of him.  Kylo can’t help but pout up at him. 

Hux swipes his gloved thumbs against Kylo’s cheekbones.  He smiles softly at him, then says, “Don’t be such a fucking baby.”

Kylo’s pout falls into a scowl.  “Fuck you.”

Hux tilts his head back and laughs.  Then, quicker than Kylo can react, Hux kisses his forehead and gets up out of his lap.  Kylo reaches for him, but Hux jumps away.  Hux heads into the fresher, out of sight.

Kylo, feeling frustrated and still turned on beyond belief, gets up from the bed with a groan and follows Hux in.

When he gets in, Hux has their sink cabinet open and is rummaging for his hair gel.

Kylo, expression furrowed, watches as Hux takes off each of his gloves.  “Why’d you put your gloves on before your gel?”  He sits down on the closet toilet seat to watch Hux.

Hux pauses while taking off the last glove.  “I don’t know,” he says.  Then, he shrugs.  “I guess I wasn’t really thinking.  We did stay up late last night.”

“Hell yeah.”

Hux gives Kylo a look.  Then, he closes the sink cupboard and goes to work on his hair.

Kylo watches Hux go through the familiar process in somewhat of a daze.  Truly, he and Hux did stay up too late last night, but it was Kylo’s first night back to the Finalizer in a while, and they had to play catch up to certain activities.

Hux has just applied the finishing touches to his hair, giving it just enough volume to be both in regulation and cute, when Kylo asks, “Can I at least suck your dick?”

Hux nearly drops the hair gel as he puts it back in the cupboard.  He turns to Kylo with a raised eyebrow, that much more powerful now that he’s in full uniform.  “Excuse me?”

“Think of it as your holiday present,” Kylo says matter-of-factly.  “Orgasms for the First Order.”  At Hux’s flat look, Kylo changes tactics.  He raises an eyebrow.  “Orgasms for luck?”

“I distinctly remember you telling me that you couldn’t orgasm before battle,” Hux says, now pulling on his gloves.

“That’s different,” Kylo says.  “I don’t think you’re going into physical combat in this High Command meeting.”

“You don’t know High Command like I do,” Hux mutters.  “Thanks for the offer, love, but I’m already dressed.”

“It takes one zipper to make this happen, Hux.”

“And it takes one blowjob to make all my clothes come off again,” Hux says.  He looks at himself once more in the mirror over the sink and leaves the fresher.

Kylo groans.  He follows Hux out of the fresher back into their bedroom.  “Fine.  Can you at least suck _my_ dick?”

“Again, Kylo, I’m in full uniform.”

“That only makes it sexier.”

Hux gives Kylo a flat look.  “Ren,” he says.  “Suck your own damn dick.  Now have you seen my hat?”

“You left it on the table by the door.  Because last night, you said you didn’t want it to be thrown against the wall like the rest of your uniform.”

“Yeah that’s right,” Hux says to himself.  He leaves the bedroom to grab his hat.  Kylo, again, follows him.

“So, since I’m going to be in meetings all today,” Hux says.  “How will you spend shore leave?”

“I don’t know,” Ren says. He stretches his arms above his head, making sure Hux is in full sight of himself, and groans at the cracking.  “Probably just wander around.  See some shops.  Get in a fist fight, I don’t know.”

“Hmm,” Hux simply says.  His gaze is fully locked on Kylo’s stomach, where his sweatpants are sliding down his hips.  “Should be fun.”

Kylo nearly laughs at Hux not even acknowledging what he even said, but successfully internalizes it.  He only lets a smirk show.  “It’ll be nice to fly the Silencer again.  It’s been a while since I’ve really taken her out.”

“Well, I hope you and the Silencer enjoy your _alone_ _time_ ,” Hux says suggestively.

Kylo’s bravado falls flat.  He scowls at Hux.  “Don’t say that.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Hux says.  He grabs his hat off the table by the door and puts it on, the same way as he does every morning: carefully, with both hands.  The familiar sight makes Kylo smile.

Hux can always be trusted to make Kylo’s moods swing from one to the other in seconds.          

“I trust you won’t fly the Silencer within my ship?” Hux asks.  “You’re not going to give me a heart attack, right?”

“No, I’ll stick to the ship lanes,” Kylo says.  “I know galactic protocol.”

“Protocol?” Hux gasps dramatically, with a hand over his heart.  “I didn’t even know you knew the word.”

“Ha ha,” Kylo says.  “You’re hilarious, Hux.  Act like that, and you’ll have High Command chortling away.”

Hux grabs his greatcoat off a wall hook by the door.  He throws it over his shoulders like a big blanket, keeping him warm.  Kylo should know; Hux is nearly always freezing to the touch.

“Maybe that’s what I should do instead of an actual presentation,” Hux says, walking towards Kylo in a near saunter.  “Make jokes and charm my way to my engineering budget.”

“Nah, that’s not really your style,” Kylo says, crossing his arms.  “I’m the funny one.”

“Yeah, funny looking.”

“You suck.”

Hux snorts.  In an uncharacteristic move, he picks up Kylo’s hand in his gloved one, brings it up to his lips and kisses it.  Then, Hux looks up at Kylo, hand still pressed against his lips.

Then, before Kylo can hold onto him, a hand on his waist or anything, Hux lets go.  “I’ll see you tonight,” Hux quietly says.  “Here, whenever I’m done.”

Kylo grabs Hux’s waist.  Even in the bulk of his uniform, Hux’s waist is so small under Kylo’s overlarge hands.  “And you really have to go?”

Hux grabs Kylo’s wrists and sighs.  “I’m running late for breakfast already, Kylo.”

“You’re a perfect speaker.  You’ll get your budget.  You don’t need her help.”

“I need alliances in High Command,” Hux says.  “I don’t need her to get the budget this time, but in the future, she might be the way to keep getting _my_ way.”

“But I’m Supreme Leader,” Kylo whines.

“The Supreme Leader is one _part_ of the First Order, Kylo,” Hux says.  “Important, yes, but when it comes to Imperial pettiness, I have to do this.”  Hux pulls Kylo’s hands off him and takes them in his own.  “All right?”

Kylo looks to the side and sighs.  He squeezes Hux’s hands.  “All right.”

When Kylo looks back, Hux is smiling slightly.  “Have fun on port, Kylo.”

“I’ll try.”

“You will.”  Then, with a final kiss to his cheek, Hux releases Kylo’s hands and turns to the door.  Kylo can physically see Hux straighten, fall into his general persona and prepare himself to exit his quarters as General Hux, not Armitage like he is in their quarters. 

Kylo wants to hold him back with the Force, but has the foresight not to.  Instead he watches as Hux leaves with a hiss of the doors opening and a raising of two fingers to Hux’s command cap, a final salute to Kylo that Hux always does whenever he leaves this place.

The doors slide shut, and then Hux is gone. 

Kylo misses him already.

 

* * *

 

Kylo gets ready with all the enthusiasm of a dead bantha.

He distinctly remembers scowling at the mirror as he styled his hair, since he couldn’t exactly wear his usual black attire on shore leave.  He was supposed to be someone other than Kylo Ren on shore leave, so his civilian clothes had to come out.

Fuck.  Kylo needs to think of another name, just in case.  If someone asks him. 

Shit.

Unlike his fake name, Kylo had planned his outfit for a while, since he wanted Hux to lust after him for the entire day (so the evening sex would be wild).  Unfortunately, since Hux isn’t going with him anymore, Kylo has no excuse to wear that particular outfit.  And he knows from experience that what he was going to wear attracts attention he thinks Hux wouldn’t like (in that this particular outfit of leather jacket, tight shirt, tight pants and tall boots has a 7/8 ratio for getting fucked).

Instead, Kylo is wearing what’s basically a very stylish blanket, as Hux has called it in the past.

Nothing else of Kylo’s outfit had changed besides that cloak though.  Thankfully, the cloak is long enough to cover Kylo’s ass, so others should be less inclined to flirt with him.  It’ll be awkward to have to shut those advances down, and Kylo is terrible at turning people down nicely. 

He blames the Force.

Now, Kylo sits in his Silencer, now in Position 6 for landing at the port’s one runway.  When Kylo was talking to the space traffic controller, they seemed rather stressed; he thinks it’s not every day this port receives a Star Destroyer and her massive crew.  Hux had talked about having multiple shuttle trips taking off and landing throughout the day, but even that would be a large amount.

Still, Kylo was getting impatient at having even to wait a couple minutes, no less the thirty minutes he’s been in this holding pattern.  Kylo would have likely attempted a Force mind trick of the controller to get priority landing were it not for BB-9E, who he had taken on this trip to watch the Silencer as Kylo perused the spaceport.

Instead of supporting Kylo in his hardship, like they fucking should, BB-9E has spent the entire trip talking shit.

“I’m just saying it would have been nice for High Command to have consulted me,” Kylo says, gesturing at BB-9E who’s squished in the cockpit next to him.  “I would have let them know that General Hux was busy that day.  Shit, I could have just showed up myself and intimidated the pompous fucks into giving me Hux for the day.  It’s a holiday, for fuck’s sake.  High Command scheduling a meeting today is like treason!”

BB-9E beeps.

Kylo turns the ship as he traverses his figure-eight holding pattern.  “You’re right, you’re right, I can’t just storm into High Command like that.  It’d ruin Hux’s credibility.  He’s already the youngest member.  They think he’s inexperienced.  Me busting in isn’t going to help that.”

Suddenly, Kylo’s headset comes to life with harsh static.  Then, a tired voice.

“TIE fighter, you’re in Position 5.  Make course correction eight-five-zero.”

Kylo responds in the affirmative before swooping his ship downward, closer to the spaceport.  He can nearly see the landing zone, lights glittering against the black tarmac.

Then, Kylo departs his Silencer, BB-9E remaining aboard, to spend a day in port.

And Hux was wrong.

Kylo is fucking bored.

He spends most of the day wandering around the port, enjoying the anonymity his civilian clothes give him.  Some of the First Order officers, they too in civilian clothes, recognize him, but they pay him no mind.  Most just pretend they didn’t see their Supreme Leader wandering around a candle shop, sniffing every candle in the row because that’s what you’re supposed to _do_ in a candle shop. 

Maybe Hux would like a candle.

No.  Hux has a sensitive nose.

It’s why he always makes Kylo shower when he comes back from training.  Kylo had previously thought that the intense masculine smell of sweat would only make Hux go wild, but instead, Hux had thrown a bottle of shampoo at his head and yelled, “Fuck, you smell like a wet nerf!  Go shower!”

Hux hadn’t even showered with him.  In revenge, Kylo had jerked off in the shower, so Hux had to jerk his own damn dick if he wanted an orgasm.

Serves him right.

The only brightness in the day happens when Kylo walks into a hole-in-the-wall shop, tucked in a corner.  When Kylo walks in, an old-fashioned bell chimes.  A shopkeeper, near ancient with long white hair, approaches him.

“Looking for something, dear?” she asks.  “Are you with the ship?”

Kylo nods.  “Yeah.  I’m an officer and everything.”

“On holiday then!  Are you interested in a gift for your beau then, Lieutenant Love?” she asks.  She wiggles her eyebrows.  “We have some great packages for couples.”

At that line, Kylo looks up at the shop walls to see what this woman has to offer. 

Immediately, a smile splits his face. 

It is a First Order holiday, after all. 

Why not get Hux, and indirectly, himself, a gift?

“Oh, yes, ma’am,” Kylo says.  “I’m very interested.”

 

* * *

 

Kylo returns to the _Finalizer_ with a box under his arms and a spring in his step.  In his pocket, a smaller box sits, rattling with its contents.

After leaving the ancient shopkeeper’s store, a rectangular box tucked under his arm, Kylo had planned to go right back to the _Finalizer_ , confident in his holiday gift.  He loves what he got for Hux, and Hux will love it too. 

Kylo hadn’t planned on passing a small stand on a side street.  He hadn’t planned on purchasing anything, but the Force itself seemed to command him.  Once Kylo had seen why the Force was so strong around a tiny, insignificant stand in the middle of the Unknown Regions, he knew he had to have it.

The vendor had no idea what he was selling, judging by how Kylo barely had to pay anything to get such a treasure.

Just ahead of him is Hux’s officers’ quarters.  Kylo punches in his override code, something Hux had finally given him after his door had physically broke from Kylo Forcing it open.  Kylo had to cut it in half with his lightsaber, so that Hux could get out.  The scowl on Hux’s face was quite memorable as was the rant Kylo heard.

The doors slide open and Kylo walks in, shrugging off his cloak so that it drops to the ground.  Hux isn’t here yet.  Still stuck in meetings.

Kylo sits down on Hux’s pale blue couch and puts the wrapped gift on the floor next to him.  The smaller box he keeps in his pocket.

Kylo will give that one to Hux first.

Soon enough, Hux walks in the door.  He doesn’t even see Kylo, exhausted as he is.  Even his overcoat seems to droop with exhaustion.

In the doorway, Hux takes off his hat with a practiced motion and sets it on the table beside the door.  He does the same with his overcoat, hanging it up on the hook.  The familiar motions, Hux’s routine every night, make Kylo smile.

“Armitage,” Kylo calls out.

Hux blinks before looking into the room, at his couch where Kylo sits.  “Kylo,” Hux says.  His voice sounds hoarse.  Likely he had to speak for hours, to convince High Command of his funding requirements.  “I didn’t expect you to be back yet.”

Kylo shrugs.  “Shore leave was fun, but I got tired.  How was your meeting?”

Hux smiles then and raises his hands in a close-fist cheer.  “I got my funding!” he cheers, though he still sounds so exhausted.

Kylo claps.  “And you were so concerned.”

Hux shakes his head as he walks into the room, stepping over the pile of Kylo’s cloak without a glance.  Kylo stops clapping.  “Not concerned.  Just…apprehensive.”  He plops down on his couch with a sigh.  Immediately, he puts his feet, still in their boots, on the caf table. 

Kylo scowls at the sight.  “You never let me put my feet on the table.”

“That’s because my feet, unlike yours, aren’t covered in mud all the time,” Hux mutters.  He paws at Kylo’s chest.  “Take your shirt off and lie back.  I’m exhausted.”

“I knew you only liked me for my body,” Kylo mutters, shrugging off his jacket.  He pulls off his shirt, ruffling his hair as he does so.  When he looks back at Hux, it’s to see him staring at his chest, his tongue peeking out between his lips.

Kylo flexes one pec.  “I know,” he says with a smirk.

That pulls Hux out of his staring.  Hux stares up at him with a scowl.  “Lie back.”

Kylo does so with a snort.  He brings his legs up, hitting Hux in the shoulder as he lifts them. 

“Ow, Ren,” Hux says. 

“Like that fucking hurt,” Kylo says.  He reaches for Hux and pulls him to him.  “Come here.”

“Don’t yank me about,” Hux mutters, but falls into Kylo’s chest anyway.  His face mashes against Kylo’s pec.

Hux wiggles around, shoving his big head against Kylo’s chest with every movement, until he gets comfortable against Kylo’s chest.  Hux ends up lying on his side with his legs pulled close, his arms tucked into his own chest.

Kylo is about to press his nose into Hux’s hair.  But the sight of Hux’s gelled hair stops him in his tracks.  “Hux, can you go wash your hair, please?” he says, face tilted up and away now.

Hux groans.  “I just got cozy,” he whines.

Kylo groans back.  “But you’re getting hair gel on me.”

“I had a hard day in meetings,” Hux complains.  “You need to be nice to me.”

Kylo grumbles but gives in.  He leans his head back on the cushion to stare at the ceiling, wishing he was in Hux’s hair instead.

Hux dozes on his chest, a comfortable weight against him.  His face is still smashed against Kylo’s chest, right over his beating heart, but apparently he’s comfortable.  Somehow.

Kylo suddenly remembers the small box in his jacket pocket.  Carefully, trying not to disturb Hux, he reaches for his jacket, now in a pile on the floor.

Apparently not carefully enough.

“Fuck, Kylo, stop moving,” Hux grumbles. 

“Chill out,” Kylo grumbles back.  He catches the box between two of his fingers and grabs it in his hand, bringing it in front of him.  “I got you something on port.”

Immediately Hux shoots up, near knocking heads with Kylo.  “Oh?” he says, eyes aware and hungry now.  Hux looks at the box in Kylo’s hand and reaches for it.  “Give me it,” he says, trying to pry Kylo’s fingers open.

“Give me a second,” Kylo says, lifting his hand out of Hux’s reach.  Hux falls forward, both hands on Kylo’s chest now.  With his other hand, Kylo pushes him off, so that Hux kneels in front of him on the couch cushion.

There’s still a gleam in Hux’s eyes as Kylo brings the box in between them. 

Suddenly, Kylo is extremely nervous.  He clears his throat. 

“Armitage,” Kylo says.  Hux tilts his head to the side.  “I, uh, saw this and thought of you.  It reminded me of your…spirit.  And everything else.”

“I’m sobbing,” Hux says dryly.  “What poignant words, Kylo.  Thank you.”

Kylo scowls.  “Shut up.  I haven’t done this before.”

“Your lack of romantic experience is, as always, touching,” Hux says.

Kylo huffs a breath.  Then, he opens the box and moves the wrapping paper aside.

Hux gasps when he sees it. 

Within the box is a small bit of red kyber crystal, set in a silver charm. 

“I thought you could hang it on your dog tags,” Kylo mutters.  “So you could keep a part of me close.  When I’m gone on mission again.”

Hux takes the box in one of his gloved hands.  With the other, he lifts the kyber charm out, holding it up in front of him, in the light.  The red crystal glitters. 

“Do you like it?” Kylo asks, suddenly nervous again.  “I know you’re not a jewelry person, but you have to wear dog tags.  It’s First Order protocol and everything and I know how much you love protocol.”

Hux’s eyes are strangely bright.  “I love it, Kylo.  It’s…it’s you.”

Kylo clears his throat and looks away.  “Yep.”

Hux laughs to himself.  “I can tell you that I wasn’t expecting this.”  He sniffs.  “I was expecting lingerie again.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Kylo says.  “I got you that, too.”

Hux snickers.  “Of course you did.”  He leans down, presses a kiss to Kylo’s nose.  “I’m sure it’ll be lovely, until you tear it apart.”  Then, Hux catches Kylo’s lips in his own.  Hux’s lips feel slightly chapped, compared to this morning, but are still so, so soft.

“Can’t help it,” Kylo says into the kiss.  “You’re the one who wears it when I get back from missions.  When I’m _desperate_.”

Hux pushes his forehead against Kylo’s own.  Then, he flips around, so that his back is against Kylo’s chest.  Hux reclines his head on Kylo’s shoulder.  Kylo allows him, even if it means Hux’s horrible hair gel smears all over the place.  “Happy Holiday, Kylo.”

Kylo presses a kiss to Hux’s brow.  He can feel Hux’s eyes crinkle with his smile.  “You too,” he says when he pulls back.

Kylo doesn’t know how much time passes, how long he and Hux sit there in silence, enjoying the other’s company.  Soon enough, though, Kylo breaks the silence.

“Can you try on the lingerie for me?  You’ll look lovely in it.” Kylo asks.  “I got you a present and everything.  Where’s mine?”

Hux huffs a tired laugh.  “Selfish boy.  Always thinking about himself.”

Kylo doesn’t bother correcting Hux. 

He’s usually right. 

But Kylo is right, too.

The lingerie is stunning.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow so that was soft :')
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this holiday treat :D
> 
> If you would like to talk more about the Cherished Soft Kylux, follow me here on tumblr @lady-starkiller or on twitter @LadySt4rkiller <3
> 
> I'll see you real soon with a rather long fic ;D starring Hux, Hutts and a heist to write home about ~*~


End file.
